Perpetual Hormones
by Tangent Obsession
Summary: The name is Uzumaki Naruto and when I signed up for this relationship, I didn’t mean this. Seriously, who knew I would be going at in every other closet? And fighting off my friends too? Yep, my point exactly. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer**: My mind is too corrupted to own Naruto.

**Summary**: The name is Uzumaki Naruto and when I signed up for this relationship, I didn't mean this. Seriously, who knew I would be going at in every other closet? And fighting off my friends? Yep, my point exactly. (SasuNaru)

**Warnings:** This story contains very mature content (boyxboy). If it doesn't float your boat, please don't read. You are not forced to read this.

* * *

Perpetual Hormones

By: Tangent Obsession

**Chapter 1: Ask Me Out (Naruto's POV)**

Do you hear that? No listen…it's that loud buzzing noise. Oh wait, it's the teacher. Like seriously, could this guy shut up? I can't take a nap with him yapping all day, especially with his highly scented baby lotion floating around the room. It makes me feel like I'm in a daycare when in reality; I'm just a lazy junior who is trying to sleep. That's why I can wait till I'm outta here. I just have the rest of the school year then another year…fuck. My life sucks.

You wonder why? Let's begin from my start of high school.

So, it was my ninth grade year and I was so fucking popular (Okay, maybe not). But that's beside the point, I was well-know and I had my eyes on this girl. She was a model without the magazine and man, I was impressed. Her hair was this perfect pink color (Don't ask me why) and she had these dazzling emerald eyes. I swore I got lost in them and her laugh; it was so perfect if that makes sense. It wasn't one of those high shrills which causes you to go deaf, it was soft and fluttery, like a butterfly (Okay, I did _not_ just say that). But yea, I loved her laugh. I remember I complimented her about it and she gave me a look like I was from planet Mars (I'm from Earth, thank you very much). Her reaction hurt a bit but I didn't give up. I showered her with gifts (Dollar store because I'm cheap) and all the love poems I could think of (Thanks to the library). It wasn't till the end of our freshman year, she gave me a chance (Oh, I was the happiest boy alive) but it abruptly came to a halt, that very exact day (I could have burned the fucking school down). We had a transfer student, a fucking transfer student. It would have been okay if he was ugly but no, he had to be some rich pretty boy. Sakura flew to him the very second he walked through the door and she canceled our date that night.

That damn _Uchiha_. Oh how I could I have killed him that day.

Now its three years later, I'm single, a virgin, and still seething in rage.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not some hideous beast (Hello, I'm fairly popular). I have blonde shaggy hair that covers most of my eyes (Helps when I sleep in class); my eyes are a sapphire blue color, though I don't like it much. I believe I would look better with green eyes (No?) and I'm a tan bombshell; yup I'm not pale compared to some people because I actually go out in the sun. So yea, believe it or not, I'm a heartthrob. Too bad some people are too oblivious to see.

"Troublesome." I turn my head to face my best friend, Shikamaru. He's lazy like me, so it explains a lot. "Look at those girls fawning over Uchiha. What's so special about him?" I follow his gaze to the other side of the room.

"I still haven't figured that out yet, but in a matter of time, they will be back. Nobody can resist this sexy blonde." Shikamaru chuckles and leans back in his chair.

"Well, how does that explain you single status?" I shrug and run a hand through my blonde tresses.

"Simple: Uchiha Sasuke. Once he's gone, those girls will be in line." Shikamaru nods intelligently and rests his head back on the desk. I, on the other hand, stare up at the ceiling. Its looks unstable and old; I'm afraid it might collapse on my head, with my luck it might happen.

"Uzumaki Naruto." I sit up to see Ebisu-sensei grinning at me wickedly. "Tell us, the outcome of Great War." I look at him and smile. Oh, I hate him so much. What the hell was the Great War?

"Of course… umm… Germany had…" Now what did Germany had to do? I was about to start again before I was cut off.

"They had to assume full responsibility of the war and had to pay for the damage." I turn my head to the voice. It was that damn Uchiha. He likes making me looking like a total idiot! I wish he would die behind a trash can.

'Die…die…die…' My rant is interrupted when Ebisu-sensei acknowledges him. Damn suck-up. I give him the finger when the teacher turns around. Surprisingly, I got a reaction out of him. He smirked. I hate his stupid smirk! It's not even a smile! I can honestly say, since I have known…seen…him, he has not once smiled. That's a clear sign that he has psychological issues so I keep my distance. I don't want him to go all crazy over me.

Now where was I?

Oh right, the name is Uzumaki Naruto if you didn't know and I live with my guardian Iruka. He is like the best parent ever; if you throw out all the rules and chores he makes me do. So, I basically consider him my dad. I never knew my real parents so they don't matter. I mean they do…but not in a big way. He also works here…but he teaches the freshies. Oh, how I pity him.

Oh shit, Ebisu-sensei is handing out a packet. I hate packets because that means actually working. He grins at me devilishly before slamming one on the desk. I stare at him in horror (not really) when he let's out a laugh.

"This is fifteen percent of your grade Uzumaki. If you fail this, I guess you are screwed and will be back next term." I yawn as he continues his rant. "It's a pity how you will be the only one left behind." I smile once he finishes.

"Not really…I loved sleeping in this class. It was so…what's the word? Exhilarating." He straightens his glasses before moving to other rows. Damn…he needs to die with Sasuke behind the trash cans.

"Oh Sasuke, could you help me with this after school?" I glance across the room at Sakura. She was clinging onto his arm like some helpless doll. "This is just so hard." I bite my tongue to suppress my anger. She should ask me; I would help even though, I'm failing. The bastard didn't even respond. He' s just staring out the window as five girls talks to him, acting as if he was so cool. I'll show him cool once I shove my fist in face.

Seriously…what do the girls see?

I mean…besides, the flawless pale skin, toned figure, soft black tresses (I'm guessing they are soft), and those perfect onyx orbs (Perfect? I mean ugly onyx orbs), and that oh- so- hot ass (Oh my, I did NOT just say that). As you can tell, he is very ugly compared to me.

I let that dosage of smugness fill me up as I read over the packet. It seems we have to do a research project on the Great War (Figures). I wish we could choice a partner or something because I really don't feel like doing this.

"You all will be working with partners." Ebisu-sensei states. I look up to my imaginary god; he was finally lifting me from hell. "They will be assigned to my liking of course." Now, he drops me back into the pit. I was about to retort before a loud bell rang through the halls. "Class is dismissed."

I slowly grab my books and place them in my bag. I hate my life so much that I'm really thinking of dieing with Uchiha behind the trashcans. I would get out of this project that's for sure.

Shikamaru places a hand on my shoulder. "It's not that bad, Naruto. He would probably pair us up." I nod; pair the smart one with the dumb one. "Off to Psychology class, see you at lunch."

"See ya." I watch Shikamaru leave and I grab my bag from the floor, before swinging it over my shoulder. I had art next so that was always fun. Walking to the door, I pushed past the Uchiha only for him to grab my arm. I turn to glare at him (You better back off buddy! I know Karate!). He smirks and tightens his grip on my arm.

"Let go." I snarl. He was _so_ going to be behind the trashcan. _How dare this ice prince touch me?_ I watch his pink tongue dart out as he licks his lips.

"Go out with me." He says and it was more like an order. He wasn't asking a question or really giving me a choice. So, I stand there with my mouth open. Yep, I looked like I just saw a horror movie. "Dobe." That snapped me back to reality and I pull my arm from his gasp.

"You…stay away from me. You are sick!" He looks at me with that smirk still plastered on his face. "You may be gay but I'm not and even if I was I would never go out with yo-" My rant was cut off as he presses soft lips against mine and inserts that slimy tongue of his. I was still in shock that I didn't notice his tongue twirling with mine, or how his hands clutched my shirt, nor how my arms rested on him naturally. It wasn't until I felt his leg go between my legs that I realized what was happening (What the fucking hell?!) I forcefully push him away, tripping on my own feet to rest against the door frame.

"What the fuck Uchiha?" I rub my lips on my sleeve. "How dare you place your nasty lips on me?! If you didn't hear correctly, I'm not GAY! So go find someone else to suit your needs. You should be happy that I don't beat your ass into a bloody pulp right here and now." Sasuke stares at me before licking his lips again (He is so SICK) and walks out into the hall.

"I'll pick you up at eight." He says casually. My horror face is back as I watch him continue down the hall. That sick, twisted bastard!

"What? I can't at eight o'clock!! Wait! I'm not going out with you!! You better not show up you bastard!" I yell out into the hall. "Kissing me like that…" My voice starts to drift off as I realize everybody in the hall was staring at me. I felt so embarrassed that I wanted to run back into the classroom but as luck would have it, the bell rang.

My life sucks.

I walk into the art room, tossing my bag on the floor. I feel like jumping out the window for several factors. One, Uchiha Sasuke asked me out. That is fucking gross. Second, he shoved his slimy tongue down my throat. That's really gross. Third, I liked his slimy tongue down my throat. Oh Fuck. Fourth, I embarrassed myself in the hallway and fifth, I was late and had to get a late slip to class. Seriously, God must not like me.

"What happened dude? You look screwed." I glance at Kiba and point a finger gun to my head. "That bad, huh?" I nod.

"I was just asked out on a date." Kiba grins and nudges me before, motioning to a girl's boobs. I almost laugh as he starts to whisper.

"Are they C's? You definitely should go for the ones with double D's. They are like heaven." I shake my head at his stupidity and try to concentrate on the assignment. The assignment was to draw a portrait of a person who affects your life deeply. I could think of so many but only one came to mind. Uchiha Sasuke. He affects my life daily even when they are not on the best of terms.

I grab my black color pencil from the bag before drawing a slight oval of his head, curving it a little at the chin. I take a soft tissue to smooth out the roughness and now that I think about it, Sasuke has a perfect shaped head. Stupid bastard has to be perfect in appearances too. I continue with my pencil by drawing the upper half of his neck. His neck is so slender, smooth, and pale. A hickey would look so good right there on his flawless skin and then there's his Adam apple. What if someone was to suck on it? Would it feel good? Just the thought makes my pants a little too tight. I shiver before resuming my drawing. His ears are small and nicely shaped, so I should use something of a smaller point. Grabbing my bag, I find a sharp grey pencil and curve out his ears. It makes you think…what if someone tugged on his ear with their teeth? Would it hurt or feel pleasurable? I know…I don't even know why I'm thinking this stuff. I'm just corrupted in the head like that Uchiha.

Finishing the ears, I start to work on his lips with my black pencil. I frame out the outline as I remember it from memory and how it worked against my lips. His lips were so soft and they withheld that talented tongue inside. I wonder what it would feel like to have my tongue inside his mouth. Does he have a taste of some sort?

Shit…I'm getting hot over this and I don't even like him! I'm straight as line…yep; my brain just got whacked a little. That's all. I still hate Uchiha Sasuke.

I fill out his lips a bit more before moving to his eyes. Using my sharp pencil, I lightly shadow his outer lids and apply shapely eyelashes. If you look at him from the distance you can't tell, but I saw them today. He has them (I sound like a stalker!). I quickly finish his eyes by drawing dark black ovals in the middle and move to his hair without giving it much thought. It was only a matter of time before I was finished. It looked exactly like him and it was a bit creepy. I guess I been observing Sasuke a little too long.

"Whoa, you drew the Uchiha? That looks exactly like him," Kiba comments.

"You think?" He nods in agreement and shows me his drawing. "You drew a dog? It's supposed to be of a person."

"Akamaru is my best friend and he affects my life daily, so why should it matter?" I shrug stare at my drawing for a few more minutes. Soon after, my pants start to become involuntarily tight. His stupid kiss was causing my hormones to go haywire and awake the beast within my pants (Yes, it is a beast). I slowly stand up and sign the lavatory clipboard before I leave the room (I know…its gay). Hopefully, the restroom would be empty so I could relieve myself. I haven't _came_ in forever so this should feel good.

Inspecting the halls, I painfully jog to the bathroom and peak my head in. There at the fucking sink was that bastard washing his hands. I felt like sliding to the floor and crying but that would bring more attention to myself. What do I do?

"I see you dobe." He says it like he's talking to a child. It makes me so mad. I glare at him before charging into the bathroom. That was until he turned around and his eyes shifted to my pants. I then realized I had a major hard on and it was sticking through my pants. Again, God must not love me very much. I stand there like an idiot before turning around…I have no fucking idea what to do. I was about to run out the door before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. His body was pressed against mine and it was bringing my beast back at full force.

"Don't run from me." He says in a husky voice. I felt like collapsing on the floor, I could only take so much in a day. "I can always help you." He finishes and a pale hand snakes around to the front of my pants. I let out a gasp as the cloth shifts over my erection.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asks as his lips moves against my neck. It sends goose bumps down my spine and makes me shiver. "Hmm…Naruto-kun?" Wholly _fuck_…did he have to say my name like that? And why the hell am I nodding? The bastard must have liked my response because I feel his smirk against my skin before he one-handedly unbuckles my pants. I was unaware we were moving till he pressed me against the cold tile and took advantage of my mouth. I felt his tongue probing my lips before hesitantly giving him access. He allowed his tongue to do a full inspection too…his tongue ran along my teeth, gums and inner cheeks before moving my tongue with his. I never had a kiss like this before so I let him have his way with me. Next, I feel my pants being tugged down from my hips and I buck at the slight contact. I fucking need more contact so I groan for him to continue. He moves in understanding and slides his hands down my blue boxers. I let out a loud moan as he wraps his hand around my cock. Shit…it felt like heaven and I couldn't help but to move my hips forward. He then begins to lightly stroke me in a teasing manner, circling my tip with his thumb. A growl slips my lips as he moves undenaiably slow and he shushes me by nipping along my neck and sucking on that pleasurable spot behind my ear. That almost did it before he bit down on my flesh. That fucking hurt till he soothed it with that delicious tongue of his. He continues to stroke me as I rock with his pace and I grab his shirt in frustration. I need him …to go…faster.

"Faster…teme." I hear a low chuckle from him before he moves at faster pace and exchanges spit with me. I swear I was seeing white, all my coherent thoughts were gone and the only thing that mattered was his hand on me. Then he whispers my name in the huskiest voice ever into my ear.

"Naruto-kun…' I came right then and there. My seed dripping down my legs and all over his hand; all I could do was slump against him. He smirks against my neck before shuffling me to the sink and grabbing a few paper towels. Then he does the unexpected, he gets down on his knees and wipes me down. I lean my head back against the tile, everything felt fucking amazing. He then pulls my pants back up and buckles my pants. I stare at him with my cloudy eyesight.

"I enjoyed that." he says licking the cum of his fingers. I didn't know whether to be disgusted or flattered so I choose the latter.

I try to regain my balance. "Teme…" He throws the paper towel in the trash and straightens his clothes.

"See you at eight?" he says, walking towards the door. I look at him from against the wall and brush back the fallen stands from against my face.

"Yea, see you at eight." I watch him leave and glance in the mirror. It's official, I'm so screwed.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Date**

Hmm…so I should continue? I have the next chapter. Reviews Please.


End file.
